Till Death Do Us Part
by TheWolf-RabbitDoubt
Summary: The descendant of Elizabeth and Ciel is having a rough life. All misfortunes seem to fall upon her. She is the last of her bloodline. There's 1 question that keeps occurring in her head: When will the misery stop? That changes after she meets Sally, a mysterious agent that say's she can give her the life she craves for on only 1 condition. Fix the past! 1st ch explains rating.


**Till Death Do Us Part**

_Warning: An almost rape scene occurs in this chapter._

Running. That was what she was currently doing. Running for her life. "Come here you little bitch!" The man screamed after her as he chased her. "You are gonna regret ever doing that!" A glint of silver suddenly flew right by her head. The object landed on the bark of an upcoming tree. The knife had barely missed its target. She didn't get hit! "Luck seems to be on your side tonight sweetie. But I guarantee you that in the next few minutes, it won't be any more!" He called to her, a psychotic laughter following after his statement. Her heart pounded profusely. Her breaths began to come in sharp intakes. She silently cursed herself as she felt her legs reluctantly begin to slow their pace. The branches from the surrounding trees scraped against her cheeks and tore at her clothes.

She was exhausted; I am quite sure anybody would be after running for thirty minutes straight while being chased by a sadistic serial killer. She heard a howl in the distance as she reached an opening to a meadow. The full moon shone brightly in the night. The chirping of crickets could be heard among the tall grass that reached up to her waist. It truly was a beautiful sight. She may would've stopped and marveled at its beauty if it wasn't for the large pants that she kept continuously hearing from the old man behind her.

She knew that he was enjoying this. Watching from behind as she ran away for her life, perspiration dripping between her eyebrows and everywhere else on her body. Loving her failed attempts at screaming for help that she gave out multiple times, her voice gradually giving out and throat becoming hoarse. Of course, nobody heard her pleas of help and it wouldn't have mattered even if they did; nobody cared jack shit about her in this cruel and pathetic world.

She was his prey and he was her predator, like a rat to a snake. And we all know that ninety percent of the time, the predator will eventually dominate and kill its prey when it is ready. Apparently her predator wasn't ready though. No, he was going to fuck with her mind before getting _real_ dirty. She suddenly felt a large callus hand encircle around her left arm. It yanked her back harshly, forcing her to face him.

The man crashed his lips against hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He roughly moved his one free hand up her shirt and began to feel her tiny breasts, ignoring her cries. She struggled back, squirming uncontrollably and thrashing her legs at his shins while trying to shove him off of her. "Hold still!" He grunted as he fell back, flipped them over, and pressed her against the cold ground. She felt the various sizes of stones underneath her as she made contact with the earth. He was now on top, her back facing him.

He was shrugging her pants off when she began to flail her right arm out helplessly, trying to strike him anywhere she could. He grabbed it with one hand before jerking it back the opposite way. There was a loud, frightening, snapping noise before a tremendously loud yell was heard throughout the night. He had broken her arm! "Heh. That's what you get bitch for your actions earlier. Now stay still!" He presumed taking the rest of her pants off. He seemed to want to savor the moment as he carefully took off her underwear. He slapped one of her cheeks. "You know, it's been years since I've had sex with a blondie. It was the first time I had lost my virginity. What year was it? Nineteen seventy-five? Yeah, I think that's it. I was eighteen and just graduated from high school."

He massaged her butt as he said those sentences, she, whimpering at his every touch. But she dared not fight back, afraid of what else he'd do to her. He was so much stronger than her and his added weight made it difficult for her to move her lower torso. He momentarily stopped rubbing her butt to place his hand on her back and lift himself up from her body. She could hear him unbuckling his belt and zipping down his pants. She began to sob. She abruptly felt something smack her against the head.

"Shut it you good for nothing whore! You need to learn some damn respect for the person that is freely giving you the pleasures of sex." What the fuck was wrong with him? Did he honestly believe _she_ _wanted _to be handled this way?! She halted her tears as best she could, some still escaping her eyes despite herself. Everything became in slow motion as she felt the dirty man hover over her weak body, getting ready to steal her. "And don't worry. We'll have plenty of time for fun and games at my house. Won't you like that sweetie?" He placed his hands on either side of her, ready to plunge in.

She laid there helplessly. Should she even answer? She was deciding to seal her fate when a sudden image appeared in her mind. It was a boy, with jet black hair and whose bangs covered his left eye. He was fair skinned and had a huge grin plastered on his face, stretching from side to side like the Cheshire Cat's from the movie "Alice in Wonderland." He was holding a little doll, hands out stretched and words seeming to come out of his mouth as he made a gesture that told her to take it. The image faded and in its place was a new one. One that no longer held a boy but a young man that resembled a lot of the child. Except now he had a pained expression on his features. He looked away from her and walked off into the brewing storm outside, not bothering to look back and see how much damage he had done to her heart, body, and soul.

Those two images sparked an unexpected fire in her, something that she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt a large stone near the palm of her left hand and grabbed at it, not even caring if the man had noticed her sudden movement. Fortunately, he hadn't. She felt a wave of confidence overcome her, enough to allow her to do her next action without fear or hesitation. She tightened her grip on the stone before swiftly twisting around from below him and smashing it against his face. Nobody was allowed to try and take her like that! It was nobody's right but _his. _Only he could touch her, make love to her, rape her! Only he and no one else. **NO ONE.** The man was too stunned at her sudden action to react in time**.** She closed her eyes, lost in rage as she stabbed him repeatedly with the stone, not caring where she striked at as long as it was hitting him somewhere. Never mind his deafly loud screams or the multitudes of blood that was beginning to soak her clothes, hair, and that was splattering all across her arm and face.

He just had to _die_! Who knew how many girls he had stalked and preyed on throughout his years of kidnapping and raping? Probably dozens! Dozens of innocent teenage girls who had a bright future ahead of them. A future that was stolen from them! It made her sick to her very core. She kept stoning him. It wasn't until five minutes later that she began to come back to her senses and slowed her movements to a halt. She slowly opened her eyes. She gasped at the horrible grotesque form that was before her. His face wasn't even recognizable. Blood and a small amount of guts surrounded the body. She saw one half squished eyeball rolling off to the side on the ground.

She steadily got up, pulling up her pants and panties. She wore an expression that was emotionless. She trudged through the woods, blood dripping with every step she took, leaving a fresh trail behind. It was a good thing she was in the heart of the woods; it seemed like she would have to come back and clean up the evidence. She had walked for another half hour before seeing bright lights amongst the tree branches. It was a gas station. It was mostly deserted except for a truck that was parked near the entrance and a mustang resting in front of a gas pump.

She held her broken arm as she strolled through the parking lots. She heard a quiet gasp behind her and turned to see a little boy with a skateboard gaping up at her, a lollipop hanging from his mouth. The next thing she said made her feel a little guilty. "Give me your skateboard." It wasn't that she wanted to steal the little boy's skateboard but did she really have a choice? Her house was probably miles away and signaling for a taxi or a police officer was absolutely out of the question after committing a murder and having the crimson bodily fluid all over herself to prove it. She didn't have any friends or family so what other option did she have? The kid had a look of determination on his face as he gave her his skateboard. To her astonishment, he asked, "Ms. Do you need help? My Papa is in there and I am sure we can be of use to you with that broken arm you got there." His tone and face was dead serious.

She shook her head, wondering why the kid wasn't running for his life. She knew she would be if she met a stranger with blood covering their entire upper torso and who was trying to steal her skateboard. He looked unsure at her reply but shrugged in the end and joined his Papa in the store. She waited for several minutes to see if she could hear any sirens in the distance. None were to be found. It seemed the kid really was genuinely concerned for her. 'What a nice lad.' She thought, as she rolled off into the night.

Back at her home:

She had stumbled into her bathroom, her right arm lifeless as she flicked on the lights with her left. She stared at her haggard appearance in the mirror. Blood covered every inch of skin on her face. Her eyes were wide with fear, practically bulging out of their sockets. She began to smell the reek-ish odor that the old, dried blood gave off. All of the night's events catched up to her in one moment and she was suddenly bending over her toilet, puking her guts out.

She took off her clothes and threw them in the laundry bin before turning on the shower to all heat. She crawled in the shower and sat there, curled into a little ball and loving the feel of the hot water as it poured on her skin. She sighed. Why did she have to get herself into this mess? All she wanted to do was visit his grave. She was never anticipating on going at the same time a serial killer was going to visit one of his past victims. Why was her life so unfortunate? She couldn't understand why. Why she was more of a loner. Why she was so depressed. Well, she did know the answer to the last one but she didn't really want to think about it at the moment. But the main question she had kept popping up in her head quite frequently: when would her life change?

**Author's Note: And that's the end of chapter one!^^ I know you are probably wondering who this girl is and what does she have to do with Elizabeth and Ceil Phantomhive's love life and life complications. But you will soon be rewarded with an answer! Hope the almost-rape scene wasn't too much or too less. It's my first time attempting at it. Sorry, it was mainly the only thing I could think of on how to start this story. And please REVIEW if nothing else! You could seriously hate this and I wouldn't mind! As long as you express that hate or praise in a review/comment. But I wouldn't be quick to judge on this! It will get a lot better as the story progresses!^^ HEHEH! I can't wait to keep writing/typing this! Till next time, see ya later!**


End file.
